


The Shadows that Surround Us (Can Take a Break Every So Often)

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [87]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hair, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Thor takes care of his boyfriend, in whatever form that takes.





	The Shadows that Surround Us (Can Take a Break Every So Often)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).



“Come, Soldier, lay on!” Thor urged, bellowing across the Arena.

His opponent, the Winter Soldier, held up his shining hand and rested his weight on his knee with the other. “Done for today,” he panted.

Thor narrowed his eyes, but grabbed a towel and approached Bucky. In half a second, the duplicitous Soldier had him on the ground in an arm-lock.

Thor roared and writhed and managed to flip them. He pinned Bucky to the sandy ground—assisted by Bucky’s helpless laughter.

“You always fall for that,” Bucky cried out, breathless from the weight of the thunder god on his midsection.

“One day it won’t work,” Thor vowed.

Bucky kept laughing on the warm sand. Thor kissed his cheek and smiled down at him until the next fighters called for them to move.

Outside the Arena, Thor and the Soldier headed to the shwarma stand for a post-workout meal. The carefree joy drained from Bucky’s bearing as they walked through the Academy.

Thor ached to see it. He leaned over and shook his head like a dog, showering sand over the path.

Bucky laughed again, and although he had lost the match, Thor felt that he had won the day.


End file.
